Possession
by Saphira112
Summary: Quatre gets an unexpected visitor late at night when he’s reminiscing. 1x4, some angst. Songfic to Sarah McLachlan's Possession.


**A/N: Nee-san requested a 1x4 fic, so I decided to write it. Hope everyone likes it.**

Possession  
Oneshot

_Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide_

Sometimes Quatre would lie awake at night, teal eyes gleaming in soft moonlight as he looked out the window from his bedside. The inability to sleep caused his mind to wander and make his thoughts ever-present, ever rushing through his head. On those nights, he would listen; listen as the window blew silently through the trees outside and just above the grass.

_Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time_

Hearing the wind made him almost feel it, as if it spoke to him in not just words, but the emotions that it had carried long distances across the world, pouring into him as his hesitant hand reached up and opened the window to greet it. The stars would twinkle at him, shining across the black veil of night in an endless pattern, depicting late legends and myths that had been passed down from generation to generation, in thousands of families, for as long as anyone could remember.

_The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide_

These were the nights when he could not sleep and he would stay awake in the night, watching the sky shift, even if just in the slightest. His open heart allowed him to feel everything; the night animals, the plants and of course, the wind. These were the nights when his smile would be real, even if just a small one, or the night in which it fell, revealing the inner turmoil he had kept inside him and not paid attention to.

_Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied?  
_

These were the nights when he wished someone were here, to hold him in a strong, gentle embrace, keep his thoughts away from the turmoil from himself or the world, and just be there, a silent companion for him and the night around him.

He wished for Heero.

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away_

Heero was the only one. He was the only one who could reflect Quatre's open heart and bounce back with the soul of space itself. Quatre had wanted that for a long time, someone who shared something so similar and yet could be so different so that he would not just be looking at his reflection in another form.

Quatre wished Heero could spend these nights with him, could place his strong arms around his own feminine torso, bringing him close to a heaven that he had so longed to experience. It was something that Quatre had never had the courage to ask and despite what he could feel from people with an open heart, he sometimes could not read Heero. Perhaps that was why Quatre was still alone.

Some say that comfort comes in large groups. But even after being around all the other pilots and people he had met and befriended over the past few years, Quatre still felt so alone.

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes, dear_

Quatre knew that Heero wasn't a sentimental person. He either smiled or frowned, nothing in between, but that didn't stop the Wing pilot insisting on doing the latter much more than the former. In fact, Quatre had hardly ever seen Heero smile. After they had won the war, yes, but after that, he hadn't once seen a smile from Heero, much less a true one.

That was what made Quatre a little saddened, sometimes enough to feel like crying. It was the fact that Heero never seemed to be _truly _happy. He was happy with his life, yes, finally able to make decisions of his own, but... it wasn't the same kind of happiness that Quatre wanted to see from him. The happiness Quatre wanted for Heero was the happiness that would make the Wing pilot smile a little more and maybe... heal him a little.

It wasn't the kind of healing where when someone was wounded, they needed medical care. It was the kind of healing where Quatre merely wanted to touch Heero's heart, even if just once, and see that smile one more time, the kind that would bring out truer colors in him.

_Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed_

Quatre knew that Heero didn't really look at himself and know if something was wrong. Quatre was different. He hadn't been submissive as Heero had been when Dr. J trained him. No, Quatre was definitely different. His father had tried to get him to be the heir to the family fortune. Quatre hadn't wanted that and run off. He went as far as to plan his own kidnapping by the Maganac group that he had later befriended.

Quatre had learned from that, slowly, but surely. But Heero, the Perfect Soldier, didn't seem to learn like that. Or at least, not that quickly. Quatre knew that being a pilot was hard on all of the, even for Trowa, who looked as if he had done it since he had been born. Who knew? Maybe he had. But the point was, Quatre saw Heero change over time. At first meeting beside Trowa, in the Sanc Kingdom, after the war and even now, working at Preventer's, and yet, there was still something missing.

_Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved_

Quatre let out a soft sigh as he looked up at the stars. _'Heero...'_ Quatre wasn't really an all-romance kind of guy. He would think about someone he cared about and his automatic reaction would be a sigh, sometimes sounding lonely while other times, it sounded tired.

Tonight was both. He had been up for the past two hours. He didn't even need to look at the clock to know that. Yet, Quatre didn't feel like he could fall asleep. His thoughts buzzed like bees in his ear and his mind wandered far off into the distance, towards the horizon where the sun had set long ago.

_Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes_

Quatre realized he had never really been able to talk to Heero, exactly. The pilot was always typing away at his laptop and Quatre never really did want to disturb him. When he did catch the Wing pilot, Heero hardly ever spoke. He said his trademark "hn" a lot and would nod many times or shake his head if he disagreed. He never really... talked.

It was like a riddle and Heero was the riddle master, waiting for his apprentice to figure out what he meant or if he was hiding something. So far, the apprentice was still thinking, still wondering as his teal eyes gazed at the night sky. How long had it been? How late was it? Quatre didn't know.

_My body aches to breathe your breath  
Your words keep me alive_

Quatre took in a shuddering breath as he felt his chest tighten and his hand came up to clutch it, the space right over his heart, his eyes clenching shut, almost as if in pain. How long had Quatre felt this way? Was it the first meeting that had triggered something or was it by the end when he knew what Heero was? Quatre frowned again and his hand drifted down, back to the white windowsill. His heart still beat quickly and his chest felt tight, but it wasn't as bad now. His body ached everywhere, but it was still, for the most part, his chest.

_And I would be the one_

Quarter's thoughts were interrupted as a knock came at the door downstairs. That was odd. Who would come to his place in the middle of the night? Chest pain forgotten, Quatre unsteadily walked down the stairs, holding onto the rail. Why did he feel so weak? He shook his head. He wasn't sure.

He came to the door and for a moment, hesitated, as if unsure whether to open it. Letting out a sigh, Quatre pulled up his smile and opened the door. He gasped in shock as he saw who was standing there. "Heero!"

The brunette nodded, frown in place, but his blue eyes were shining in apology. Realizing he was blocking the doorway, Quatre moved and ushered Heero inside, having to take in another breath to calm his racing heart. Closing the door, the blonde faced the Wing pilot as he stood there, not wanting to hang up his coat. It was understandable, as the weather outside looked nice, but was actually chilly. Quatre half-wondered why he had been able to sit at the window for almost three hours with it open and having the cold wind brush through.

"Do you need something, Heero?" Quatre asked politely, concern reflecting in his voice as he flicked on the light so they could both see each other. Quatre was momentarily blinded by it, his eyes having adjusted so well to the dark in the past few hours, but after a few quick blinks, he could see again.

_To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard_

Heero's face had indecision written on it, an odd thing for Quatre to see. As he had remembered earlier, Heero either smiled or frowned, nothing in-between. He was now frowning, but there was a slight crack in the Perfect Soldier's mask.

Quatre took a step towards the Wing pilot. "Heero?"

Heero let out a small sigh. "I'm not sure."

Quarter blinked once. Twice. Three times. Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, the commander of a powerful mobile suit, the Wing Zero Gundam, was, for the first time, unsure of something. It would be humorous were Quatre not so worried about him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blonde offered, as the fake smile he had pulled up slipping and the small genuine one from earlier coming up to replace. Heero said nothing in response to that. Quatre glanced at the clock. It read 2:43 a.m. He wondered just how long Heero was out. Judging by the slight shivers going through the pilot's body, he had been out for longer than he should have.

_I'll take your breath away  
_

Quatre sighed. "Here." He moved to take Heero's coat off for him, which he got no complaint or refusal for doing so. As the blonde hung it on the rack, he added, "You can stay here tonight. I think if you shower, you'll feel better."

Quatre was lucky that he had his back to Heero while he said this. He could feel his face heat up and knew he was blushing. He heard nothing for a moment before the voice, the soft alto that had captured his heart long ago, murmured a "thank you."

Quatre smiled again, a true smile. "You're welcome."

_And after, I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes, dear  
_

Quatre listened as he heard Heero walk up the stairs, towards the bathroom. The brunette already knew his way around. Quatre had given everyone a tour so if they had to come to his place, for any reason, they would know their way around. Heero had memorized it from first glance, so he knew where he was going and what he was doing.

Quatre finally took in another breath and began to walk upstairs as well. He entered his room and shivered slightly. He had left the window open for too long. He walked across the room and slowly slid it shut. The only sound now was the shower in the bathroom across the hall and even that was barely audible.

_Into this night, I wander  
It's morning that I dread_

Quatre glanced out the window again. The night still smiled back at him, but the smile was faint, as if it were disappearing with each second that passed. Why was it that suddenly having this unexpected visit made watching the sky seem so... dull? That was just as odd as Heero arriving here. Quatre loved looking up at space. But now, with Heero here, Quatre seemed a little... distracted. Even he could tell that much.

_Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread_

Quatre was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Heero walk in the doorway, the complimentary bathrobe on his frame, his hair towel-dried, but still dripping wet in some places. He saw Quatre staring out the window, a faraway look in his eyes. Padding silently across the carpet, Heero walked over. For the first time, he bit his lip in uncertainty, eyes narrowing a little. This was one of the few chances he'd ever gotten. He didn't want to wait any longer. His eyes softened and he reached out, bringing his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

_Oh, into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride_

Quatre snapped out of his thoughts for the third time that night as he felt solid arms wrap around his petite frame. They weren't the ghost of arms that he had imagined feeling. These were real. His eyes widened and he shuddered, his hands coming up to clutch one of the arms, holding it against him. He felt warm breath against his ear and he turned his face, only to look into deep, cobalt eyes that regarded him carefully, watching his every move.

"Heero..."

Quatre couldn't believe it. After all the nights he had longed for this, after all the nights he had only felt whispers of it against his skin, he finally had it. He didn't need to reach out to find it, nor did he need to ask. It was all there in Heero's eyes, reflecting off the moonlight and twinkling with everything Quatre needed.

Quatre now knew why Heero didn't need to speak much. When one just looked into his eyes, everything was there; everything Heero felt, wanted to feel, and wanted to let others know. It was amazing.

_Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied_

Quatre wasn't sure how it happened. Perhaps it was how he had felt for so long; the loneliness that had crept up his spine each night when he couldn't sleep or maybe it was seeing complete truth in those azure eyes, the same ones that had captured his attention long ago. It was slow at first, hesitance wavering over both of them before it vanished as their lips gently touched.

_And I would be the one_

It was more than Quatre had ever imagined and hoped for. Heero's arms turned his body to bring him closer, one arm holding him in place while his free hand came up to the back of Quatre's neck, long fingers hooking around it, tilting the head slightly as the tips of his fingers gently massaged the stiff muscles Quarter hadn't noticed he had. The small blonde let out a soft noise, somewhere between a sigh and a moan. How could he have lived without this?

Quatre felt something run across his bottom lip ad he let out a small gasp that was muffled by the kiss, immediately parting his lips to allow entrance. He shivered when he felt Heero's slick tongue explore his mouth, slowly, then faster, as if it were full of pent-up emotion.

_To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard_

Quatre's sighs were turned into ever-so-soft moans, feeling Heero's aggressive side reveal itself through the kiss. He tried to be as responsive as possible, tried to follow Heero's tongue with his own, trying to join in the dance... or perhaps it was a battle? With Heero, one never knew. He was aggressive, but at the same time, he was gentle with things, as if he were inwardly afraid, afraid that his hands would break everything they touched. Aggressive, but so gentle... perhaps this trait of Heero was another reason Quatre had been so attracted to him. Someone who knew, but didn't really know.

_I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears_

Quatre broke off the kiss, his face flushed in the moonlight, his breathing uneven as he tried to gain air from moments lost in time. He could feel the lips that had been on his trailing across his cheek, to his ear, then down to his neck. "Heero..."

The lips paused for a moment as deep navy eyes glanced up into Quarter's teal ones, showing full attention. Quatre smiled slightly and reached up with a single hand to stroke the Perfect Soldier's cheek. The blonde felt like crying with joy, but those unshed tears reflecting in his eyes refused to spill over. And that was just fine. He trusted Heero.

All he had to do was close his eyes.

_Just close your eyes, dear_

**A/N: And done! Hope you liked it, Nee-san!**


End file.
